


the crows

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: panindigan [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Headcanon, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: basically just karasuno mafia au headcanons (these have been on my mind for a while, and i’m actually working on some fics revolving this hc so hopefully i’ll be able to share that soon)
Series: panindigan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	the crows

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for swearing, and implicit violence.  
> please take these with a grain of salt, as no research was done on organized crime prior to creating this.

> **SAWAMURA DAICHI**

▸ everyone knows he is the head of the operation - anyone who dared to go up against him hasn’t been heard from since.

▸ was in the military and it shows with his prescribed haircut and his clockwork routine

▸ is very detail-oriented with his orders, but also knows that things take time so his deadlines aren’t as cutthroat as you’d expect it to be

▸ however, he knows how the world works, so he wants _results_ , not _excuses_.

▸ contrary to popular belief, he does listen to his subordinates. he’s no tyrant, he scoffs, holding meetings with representatives of lower ranks with the same unreadable face.

▸ yet when his lips break into a smile, the next thing you see is the glint of metal flying from his hand to the other side of the room

▸ “now, where were we?”

* * *

> **SUGAWARA KOUSHI**

▸ daichi’s right hand man, and a complete opposite to the stone faced leader.

▸ his smile is soft and gentle, and nobody has heard him raise his voice at anyone

▸ the epitome of calm and collected, and sometimes people wonder why he’s in the crows in the first place

▸ deals with the minor details of operations to make things go smoothly  
▸ lives by a ‘three strikes’ rule - first two mistakes are accidental, and the third is intentional

▸ nobody really gets past the first mistake because though his voice is sweet and relaxing, his eyes are downright _murderous_

▸ but in the rare case that someone acts up, abusing his trust in his subordinates by deliberately using up the first two, well

▸ the screams begin late into the night and don’t stop until the sun is high in the sky, and throughout it all, he keeps the smile on his lips and his voice even

* * *

> **AZUMANE ASAHI**

▸ everyone avoids him generally, since he’s got a look that means business

▸ easily the kindest among everyone in the higher rank, and only a few people know it since most stop at his frightening exterior

▸ the fact that he has three huge dogs in his office doesn’t help

▸ is one of the people tasked to meet with foreign clientele, not only because of his presence but also since his voice has an air of sincerity in it

▸ his knowledge of languages and cultures is vast, and he has a very good memory of conversations and faces

▸ leaves small trinkets for people celebrating milestones but never really owns up to it

▸ fiercely loyal, so whenever a mission goes awry and someone in his close circle gets hurt, he’s quick to volunteer for ‘clean up’

▸ and with asahi on the trail, it’s as though they never even existed in the first place

* * *

> **SHIMIZU KIYOKO**

▸ people outside the crows refer to her as the ‘punisher’ and nobody’s really sure if she exists

▸ turned down the position for the intelligence division since she prefers to be out in the field

▸ barely makes a sound both during and off missions, but when she does, her voice is filled with authority

▸ helps with the trainees in stealth and close combat - and her movements are a deadly dance

▸ usually goes on missions with asahi, knowing that most of the enemies will be focused on the burly man who could snap your head like a toothpick, and not at the ‘secretary’

▸ proficient in wielding almost all possible weapons on earth - but prefers to use knives. she names her favorite ones and never leaves the base without at least 12 of them tucked somewhere

▸ has a day job at a sports gear manufacturing company and an apartment in the city - but no one knows about it except her

▸ when she goes out for drinks, she brings along extra blades to slip into the hands of frightened eyes that she saved

* * *

> **TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE**

▸ in charge of the armory - any and all requests for weaponry go through him and it’s the second most stressful thing to go through

▸ he’s usually found in his signature white tanktop, showing off his ~~deliciously~~ toned arms

▸ “like what you see?” ~~_yes sir i do_~~

▸ is really strict about handing out weapons and will have you check the requirements and the mission assignment multiple times before he even files your request

▸ other than that he’s all smiles and sweet chatter. when you’re down you can bet that he’s got a funny anecdote to liven up your spirits

▸ he’s also daichi’s eyes and ears on the base, since there will be those who aren’t satisfied in their positions and would plan for a coup

▸ he easily makes his way into their group and quietly handles the entire affair

▸ their final moments become the baseline of the next story to put a smile on someone else’s face

* * *

> **NISHINOYA YUU**

▸ demolition expert and works alongside tanaka in the armory

▸ has an entire storage unit in the outskirts of town (provided by daichi) to hold his experiments and tests

▸ as loud and energetic as the explosives he makes

▸ has a sweet tooth, so if he’s not in the armory with tanaka, he’s in the kitchens trying out a recipe for something sickly sweet (he’s sent seven people to the infirmary for food poisoning in three separate occasions)

▸ save from the weird sweets, he’s a good cook and motivates people to do well in their missions with food and makes true on his promises

▸ feeds asahi’s dogs homemade dogfood that’s good enough for people to eat

▸ tanaka finished an entire plate of it once and was promptly horrified

▸ still annoys the living hell out of daichi after an encounter during the leader’s military days

▸ people are afraid of how unfazed he is when faced with a wrathful daichi

* * *

> **TSUKISHIMA KEI**

▸ works in the intelligence division as record keeper 

▸ was one of the seven who got food poisoning from nishinoya’s cooking

▸ always tired, ergo always angry.

▸ “if you’re going to make a report make sure it’s not all over the fucking place”

▸ “sure you’ve survived bullets but have you read that orange fucker’s handwriting?”

▸ has a tongue that’s almost sharper than kiyoko’s blades and will not hesitate to cut you if you’re in his way

▸ easily one of the scariest people on the main floor.

▸ one day he called out daichi’s penmanship and told him to rewrite it

▸ “you don’t pay me enough to translate ancient script”

▸ everyone thought he’d be blown off right then and there but was shocked when the leader only nodded and apologized

▸ he’s respected and feared and he truly _does not care_

▸ present your report to him with a tall cup of sweet caffeine and a pastry and _maybe_ you’ll live

* * *

> **YAMAGUCHI TADASHI**

▸ works in the infirmary and he’s usually the one people seek out since he’s gentle in treating wounds

▸ has a stash of multi-colored band-aids and lollipops in his drawer

▸ people are more confused why on earth is a literal medical professional in the mafia - but they’re more than thankful for him attending to bullet wounds and knife marks

▸ kept his mouth shut when he saw kiyoko shopping for groceries near the hospital he works at

▸ disappears during the weekends to volunteer in hospitals in rural areas, and sometimes for weeks on end to attend training seminars

▸ but he returns with new treatments for his ‘students’ in the mafia - who’re eager to learn under him

▸ outside the infirmary, he’s reserved and keeps to himself

▸ is good friends with ~~the blond demon~~ tsukishima

▸ that’s also a mystery that no one could figure out

* * *

> **KAGEYAMA TOBIO**

▸ the infamous **prince** of miyagi that was presumed to be dead

▸ ran away from his previous gang and stumbled into the clutches of the crows

▸ new recruit, so he’s still adjusting to the dynamic of the team

▸ has profound respect for sugawara and usually spends his free time training with him

▸ since he’s still new, he’s dealt with easy tasks around the prefecture, and he’s itching to be thrown into the fray

▸ isn’t really good with socializing, but on the field, he carries out commands and feedback without hesitation

▸ is the designated sniper of the group, and his shots are flawless and inhumanly _perfect_ \- his accuracy is frightening but it gets the job done

▸ gets into verbal spats with the demon record keeper but he has really good handwriting so tsukishima hates him just a little less

* * *

> **HINATA SHOUYOU**

▸ relatively new to the crows so he was assigned to be kageyama’s partner. the two were at each other’s heads immediately

▸ his fiery orange hair is highly noticeable, but daichi shut down any comments about him dyeing it

▸ he’s not particular with his weapons, but prefers close combat. kiyoko saw the way he eyed her movements and immediately took him under her wing

▸ the two have a weird energy together, but it’s clear that hinata’s benefiting from her lessons with the way he adjusts his style

▸ gets along well with tanaka and nishinoya, and on occasion would be the one to sample the latter’s weird concoctions

▸ his body handles whatever weird combination nishinoya gives him (even the one that made tsukishima sick)

▸ usually a very bubbly ray of sunshine, but when he’s on the field, he has this hungry glint in his eyes that even unnerved kageyama

▸ people talk about a fiery demon taking down small-scale gangs, and soon enough, he’s got several names floating about

▸ none are as cool as ‘king’ but he doesn’t say that (tsukishima does)

* * *

> **HITOKA YACHI**

▸ heir to a global conglomerate that deals with sports gear, and could bathe in money if she wanted to

▸ the major financier for the crows’s operation

▸ the world knows her as the shy and quiet good girl who inherited her mother’s wealth but she is far from that

▸ has eyes and ears from all around the world, and keeps tabs on the most influential people, including those of the group she’s employing

▸ keeps the innocent facade around everyone except for this one girl in accounting that saw through it

▸ she goes for coffee with her sometimes and swears she knows her from somewhere

▸ yachi makes the most cutthroat business deals - even daichi is impressed when they first met

▸ has a dangerous look in her eyes that doesn’t sit right with the sweet smile on her lips


End file.
